


Keep Holding On

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep holding on, Mira. Do it for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect AU of sorts. For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: space au.

Saxa let the hum of the engines drown everything out, even her own thoughts. She didn’t hear the door slid open or someone calling out her name until a hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her own world. She turned around, ready to snap at whoever dared interrupt her work when she saw Mira.

Mira looked as terrible as Saxa felt, both of them being in the forefront of the latest attack on the Reapers. Saxa reached out and gently touched Mira’s cheek, careful to avoid the multiple bruises. “You’re awake,” Saxa said softly, and Mira collapsed in her arms, burying her face in the engineer’s neck. Saxa held her and closed her eyes. There was a soft sob from Mira and Saxa held her tighter. “It’s going to be okay.”

Mira looked up, tears streaming down her face. “Is it?” Saxa could feel her heart break as she looked down at her. “We are losing more and more planets by the day, soon Earth will be next and what are we going to do? We can’t run for much longer and I don’t think we have any more time.”

“We can’t give up hope,” Saxa said, gently cupping Mira’s face. “We need to trust in Spartacus and everyone else helping with the crucible. We are going to have failed missions and many of us are going to die, but I’ll be damned if I don’t go out kicking ass. Keep holding on, Mira. Do it for me.”


End file.
